


Girls Night

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are a cute married couple, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hen finally spills a secret, I love Hen and Athena’s friendship, Way to much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Girls Night gets interesting when Hen accidentally reveals to Athena that she knew about her and Bobby being together but kept it a secret.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!
> 
> This was a prompt given to me and it kind of got away from me 
> 
> It’s best if you read my story “secret” first! 
> 
> Enjoy!

After a rather tough shift Athena , Hen, Karen and Maddie were gathered around Athena’s kitchen table having a much needed girls time. 

But as the night wore on the ladies forgot what time it was and how many glasses of wine each of them have had. 

Throwing caution to the wind Athena reached for the bottle that was in the middle of the table. 

“That’s like what your 5th glass?” Hen asked Athena with her eyebrows raised as she filled her glass again. 

“What are you the wine police?” Athena told her best friend sarcastically. “Could do without the sarcasm Athena.” Hen said laughing. 

Trying to start another conversation Athena turned to Maddie and curiously asked “So how did you and Mr. Calender Boy come to be Buckette?” 

Laughing at Athena’s choice of nickname for her and Chimney. Maddie said “ It was actually Buck who introduced us to tell you the truth.“ 

Athena , Hen and Karen all gave her the same look obviously wanting to hear more so Maddie continued.

“ Him, Eddie and Chim all had the same day off and came by to help me move into my place.” 

“He was helping me set up my security system and let me just say I liked what I saw.” Maddie said

“ Buck was a bit stunned when I told him I found Chimney attractive.” Maddie said laughing.

“I could just imagine the look on his face.” Hen says joining Maddie in laughter. “Poor Buck.” Karen added taking a sip from her glass.

“So the rest is just history?” Athena asked Maddie cautiously. “ Well you kinda know how the story goes.” Maddie said with a uneasy smile on her face. 

Understanding Athena said “Well the both of you are happy now and that’s what matters.” Athena says raising her wine glass. 

“Let’s all drink to that.” Karen added “Amen.” Hen says giving Maddie a smile. All taking a drink from there glasses it was Karen who asked Athena next.

“So Athena were you at all interested in Bobby when the two of you first met?” 

“Uh well me and Bobby were only friends in the beginning.” Athena said taking a drink from her glass avoiding what Karen actually asked.

“ Ha! Just friends?!” Hen says “ You we’re just as curious about Clark Kent as I was in the beginning.” Hen said reminding Athena that what’s she use to call him.

“ Hey! I stopped calling Bobby that when he became my Superman but I’m not gonna lie and say I didn’t steal a look or two.” Athena said smiling as she glanced down at her wedding ring. 

Before Hen could get another word in the ladies heard the front door open and close. “Babe are you home?” Bobby said walking into living area. 

Met with the stares of his wife , Hen, Karen and Maddie, Bobby shyly said “Sorry to interrupt ladies.“

“What’s up Bobby!” Hen says waving at her boss. 

Standing up Athena said “ Excuse me for a minute.” as she walked to greet her husband with a rather passionate kiss.

“ Get a room!” Hen shouted as Athena lead Bobby to there bedroom so she could talk to him for second.

“This is my house Hen!” Athena shouted back. Laughing the ladies went about talking amongst themselves. 

————————————————-—————-  
“How’d your meeting go Baby?” Athena said affectionately running her hand down Bobby’s arm. 

Athena always missed Bobby when he went to his AA meetings but she was still always supportive. 

“It was okay.. missed you as always.” Bobby said kissing Athena softly wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“ I missed you too but I’m happy your home now if you want I can talk to the girls and call it a night.” Athena said.

“ No babe you go have fun I’m gonna have a quick shower and try to get some rest I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Athena said giving her husband another kiss before she walked out of there bed room shutting the door behind her. 

—————————————————————

Walking back into the kitchen Athena was met with Maddie , Hen and Karen all looking at her.

Before Athena could say anything it was Hen who spoke first. “ I just knew from the moment I first saw you and Bobby together making out behind that firetruck that the two of you were perfect together.” 

It took about a minute for Athena to register what Hen said.

“ Come again Hen?” Athena said giving her best friend a pointed look.

“Athena I thought you said you kissed Bobby in front of the team and that was how they found out?” Karen said to Athena then turning to look at her wife.

“Hen!” Athena said loudly trying to get Hen’s attention. 

Putting both her hands over her mouth Hen responded with “ Um forget whatever it was I just said!”

“No way Henrietta explain!” Athena said with her eye brows raised.

“ Hey you never call me that unless I’m in trouble!” “Well what do you think!?” 

“Okay! okay!” Putting both her hands up in surrender Hen finally said. “ It was after that one really hot day where we had multiple calls about that pot hole exploding.” 

Remembering that day like it was yesterday Athena said. “How much did you see Hen!?” 

“Enough to know that my Boss has game.” Hen responded laughing. 

“Henrietta!” Athena yelled.

“Come on Athena you know I hate being called that!” Hen said in a whining voice.

“Who did you tell!?” Athena said putting her hand on the forehead.

“Thats the thing I never told anyone not even my amazing wife.” Hen said trying to grab Karen’s hand. 

“Don’t even try it babe.” Karen says giving Hen a disapproving look. 

Feeling a bit of relief Athena said “ So nobody knows except for us now?” 

“ I didn’t want to embarrass you or Bobby.” Hen said truthfully to Athena.

“But that didn’t stop you from making a bet did it?” Athena told Hen with her hands on her waist.

“Actually I figured the two of you were seeing each other before I saw the two of groping one another.” Hen said laughing.

“Henrietta!“ “Okay that is enough of my first name for the night alright!” Hen said before adding “ I am really sorry I hope your not too mad Athena”

“I’m not mad..a bit mortified but not mad.” Athena said looking at her best friend. “If anything that let’s you know how I felt about Bobby in the beginning.” 

” Girl we see it everytime the two of you are around one another I’m just happy my Captain is happy and even happier it’s with my best friend.” Hen said smiling at Athena.

“I appreciate you for at least not telling anyone for this long.” Athena said hugging Hen. “ I got you and Bobby’s back girl.” 

“Aww!” Karen and Maddie said together as they both went to join Hen and Athena in there hug. 

————————————————————————

Arriving to bed a couple hours later having finally said goodbye to her friends Athena snuggled in next to her husband. 

Seeing that Bobby was still partially awake Athena told him “ You wouldn’t guess what I found out.”

“Hmmm is it that Hen knew we were together before we told her?” Bobby said wrapping his arms around his wife. 

Turning around to look at her husband with disbelief on her face Bobby said “ I’m the captain babe besides I can tell when my team isn’t telling me something you should see Buck when he tries to lie to me.” Athena laughing softly says “ I love you Captain.” “ And I love you Sargent.” Bobby says drifting to sleep with his wife in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! All mistakes are mine!


End file.
